The Rise of Doofenshmirtz
Cast Description Phineas- Scientist who is against the use of Nitrogenus Peroxide Ferb- Scientist who created the Nitrogenus Peroxide Isabella- Gets injected by Nitrogenus Peroxide (NP) Becomes a sniper (the person) Heinz Doofenshmirtz- Ruler of Danville, power obtained thourgh an Isotope of Doofhelium Ron Manchalix- Part of the Underground, researches for any weakness of the enemy. ("You can't beat your enemy, until you know who it is.") Juan Torrez- Gets injected with NP, loses cowardliness and becomes leader of a squadron Anthony Janero- Accidently gains electrical powers, destabilizes the NP injected into him, causing him to swing from its effects to normal condition from time to time, it also has a weird affect on him. (Phineas destroyed the stabilizer angry at Ferb). (Nitrogenus Peroxide NP is a solution that messes with the Central Nervous System and stops all emotions, it must be injected using a special injector) Sneak Peek Anthony walked upstae of the lair. As he walked up, there was a spark that came of his gloves and the NP kicked in. Anthony twitched slightly. He made it to the top. "Listen up, there is a Peking Order in this rebellion." Anthony said. "What's a Peking Order?" a hand came up. "It's basically an order that starts with you and then lists things that are of higher status." said an astounded Phineas. "It goes you, then the dirt, then the worms in the dirt, the rubble in the streets outside, PHineas-Ferb-Isabella-Juan, and finally me. Got that?" Anthony asked. "BOOOO!" came an uproar from the ground level. "You see, this is why we shouldn't use the NP." Phineas told Ferb. A crowd member through a piece of rubble and threw it at Anthony. It hit him. Anthony took out a knock out ray and pointed it at the person who threw it. Phineas and Ferb threw themselves at Anthony, knocking him to the floor. '' ''"Get a hold of yourself!" Phineas shouted. Anthony got up, blaster ready. Then he seemed to stumble, and he fell forward. When he hit the floor, a small flash of electricity appeared. The room gasped. Phineas and Ferb rushed forward. '' ''"Ahhh, mannn...what happened?" Anthony moaned. Story CLICK HERE FOR PART 2 (if you have already read this part) "HAAA!" Marcus yelled, as his Anthony's digital spacecraft was blown up. "Keep it down, Marcus." Ron said, typing on a laptop. Anthony, Marcus, Ron and Alexis were in Anthony's house, waiting for the meeting they were mandated to go to by the agencies that they worked for. There was still an hour before the meeting began. Anthony and Marcus were playing videogames. Ron was compiling a report for his sector. Alexis was watching the clock, waiting for the meeting. Time passed, Anthony blasted Marcus' spacecraft and the clock struck nine. They put away the game system, Ron his laptop and Alexis was already at the door, the secret entrance to Anthony's lair. Then Anthony's phone rang. He answered and talked for a while. "Guy's wait for me, Phineas wants me to get something and hold it for later." Anthony said. "Hurry up." Alexis said. Anthony ran out the door and over to Phineas and Ferb's house. Phineas had a strange looking sphere in his hands. "Here hold this, bring it back later, Irving has been trying to take it." Phineas told him. Anthony was about to ask what it was, but then is agent watch beeped. He was late. "Alright, Phineas, got to go." Anthony said as ran out. "Be careful not to-" Phineas started. "Don't worry, I won't!" Anthony called out. "I hope he comes back before Mom comes back from the Mayor's speech, we need to have this surprise ready when she comes back." Phineas told Ferb. "Finally!" Heinz Doofenshmirtz said, at his building, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated. "The time has come that I take over the Tri-State Area!" Doof said as he poured a green liquid into mechanically pumped sprays. Anthony made it to his house. The others were still waiting for him, impatient. Anthony revealed the secret entrance to his lair, and they all entered. They stepped out of the elevator and started walking through a series of corridors to the conference room. They got to a room that had a huge glass window and a door that was the entrance to the conference room. Anthony was about to open the door when Ron stopped him. Anthony looked at Ron and Ron pointed to the window. Inside the conference room, there was a mist of green gas. There were a few people knocked out. A TV screen descended from the ceiling and a face appeared, Doofenshmirtz. Anthony and the others grabbed a couple of oxygen masks and tanks, and quickly put them on. They opened the door and stepped inside. Doofenshmirtz saw them. "Who are you? Get them!" he yelled at the people at the conference room. He looked down at the unconscious people, "Hmm, I guess the gas was a little too much for them." he commented. A group of people got up and started to run towards the Agents. Anthony and his friends got into defensive stances and started fighting with the people, now Doof's slaves. Anthony was looking for a way to destroy the TV, he was sick of Doof's face. Anthony reached in his pocket to get something to throw. (!) Anthony had picked the sphere Phineas had given him, and pressed the button on it. The sphere started flashing, and suddenly a blue thin plasma-like membrane surrounded it, electricity and all. Then it blew up, Anthony was thrown of his feet, and so were all of Doof's slaves who were moving towards him. In the process, Anthony's link to the oxygen was cut and he held his breath. All of Doof's slaves were out cold, taken by surprise. Anthony's friends dragged him out of the room. They all took their oxygen equipment off. "Now what?" Marcus said. "Follow me." Anthony said, leading them toward his lair. Anthony got to his control panel, he attempted to call various other sectors, each time the picture came up, and there was a green mist that has started to clear out. "He got everyone else too..." Ron said. "The entire O.W.C.A is under his control." Anthony said. Anthony banged his fist the control panel. What were they supposed to do? They sat for about half an hour until they came up with an Idea. Phineas and Ferb. Even if it can risk exposing the agency, they needed their help. Anthony and the others went up to his house, then they crossed over to Phineas and Ferb's house, fearing that by some chance, they were affected too. Phineas and Ferb were in the yard, waiting for something. Anthony came through the fence door and Phineas got up. "Anthony, do you have that sphere I gave you?" Phineas asked him. "Uh..." Anthony took out the shattered remains of the sphere. "Don't tell me you pressed the button!" Phineas said in despair. "Why so bad, can’t you just build another one?" Anthony asked. "No it's that-" Phineas began. He was interrupted by a sharp cry of pain coming from Anthony. He had fallen over, and the others could see, faintly, electricity encircling him. Anthony got up, putting his hand to his stomach. "What just happened"" he asked. "That's the result." Phineas said. "Can't you do anything about it?" Anthony asked in a pained voice. "Yeah, we're going to have to go to demagnetize you." Phineas said. "Where are you going to find a magnet big enough?" asked Alexis. "We'll-" Phineas began again. It all happened at once, the fence door opened and Isabella walked in. She was in the middle of stepping when the ground started to shake. Isabella fell into the grass hard. The others were trying hard to keep their balance. "Ferb!" Phineas shouted as he ran forward to help Isabella. Ferb took out a seismograph and placed it on the ground. After a few seconds he called out, "7 on the Richter scale!" "It's not natural that an earthquake lasts this long." Baljeet said as he walked in with Buford and Juan. Baljeet lost his balance and hit the ground. "This was not on my schedule!" he yelled at everyone. The earthquake continued, all around, started to crumble and fell. The only houses standing up (the earthquake lasted a minute) after it had ended was Phineas and Ferb's, Isabella's, and Anthony and Juan's. Anthony suspected that this was because of the lair's underneath (he had seen Pinky). Phineas was the first to speak after the shock. "It's gonna be much harder to get the resources we need to build that magnet now..." he said. Just then, a huge blue hologram appeared in the sky. It lit the entire town, as the sky had grown dark during the earthquake. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's face appeared on it. "Children and teens of Danville, hear my words!" Doof started. What happened to the adults? Anthony thought. "I have enslaved all your parents and adults. Don't worry, they are in good health. But they now obey my every command! If you do not wish to suffer, I recommend you come to me, and become my servants! If you do not, you most likely starve. That earthquake I sent out has destroyed all building that supplies food!" Doof said, but didn't seem sure. "I will also send out my newly formed army, to force anyone who does not obey, to come here! So come here if you want to live! I am at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated; it's the purple tall building over there. Do you see it?" Doofenshmirtz said pointing. "That is all." the hologram disappeared. "He's got all our parents!" Phineas cried out. "Mom...Dad..." Anthony said. THe city of Danville was filled with wail of despair as the children started to realize that their parents were gone. "We have to get those people out, somehow." Phineas said after a while. "They must be underneath the rubble, Anthony, catch!" Phineas threw a metal pole at Anthony, who got it in confusion. "Use that as an extension to your electrical dysfunction. When you feel a small jolt, smash the pole into the rubble, and take Buford along. The rest of us will work on relocating all those people, and finding a way to get out of this mess." Phineas said, taking charge. Anthony and Buford left, looking for trapped people. "Hello, is anyone out there?" Anthony called out. "No, no, you say this. HEY, IF YOU DON'T TELL US YOU ARE BURIED UNDER A HOUSE, THEN YOU ARE DESTINED TO STARVE!" Buford yelled at the top of his lungs. Then the cries for help came in. The first to be dug out of the rubble was a boy with a green and blue striped sweater. He stood up and brushed himself off, the debris was on his sweater. "Hey, thanks for digging me out of there, I am Jacob Greenfish." the boy said. "Jacob, we need you to go to Phineas and Ferb's yard. It's that house over there." said Anthony, pointing. Jacob nodded and left. The next to be digged out was Goldfish. "Goldfish! I am glad you are ok. Go to Phineas and Ferb's house." Anthony said. Goldfish nodded, gave Anthony a water gun and left. Anthony discarded it. Buford took it and started spraying Anthony with it. Anthony kicked him and that seemed to stop him. A girl with blond hair and a green beret on crawled out of the next house. "Thanks for taking me out of that rubble. I'm Juliette Bousquet." the girl said. "Go to Phineas and Ferb's house, you'll find help there." Anthony told her. "Is Baljeet there?" she asked. "Yeah...." Anthony replied. Juliette ran to Phineas and Ferb's house. Well, there's another girl for Baljeet to decide from, Anthony thought. Anthony came to another house and felt another surge of electricity, and swung the pole with all his force at the rubble. Buford removed the pieces of debris as they fell. Soon Anthony and Buford heard voices. "Shhhhh, stop talking Daisy. What if that's the forces that the man we overheard sent out. We'll get taken away." one voice said. "I don't care, but I won't leave without a fight!" another voice said, supposedly Daisy. (Inaudible to Anthony) "It's a good thing we knew to get under the table, I learned that in safety." said the other voice. "When he opens the path Didi...then I'll attack him..." said Daisy. "What, no!" said the other voice, supposedly Didi. "You might get hurt." Anthony gripped the metal pole and smashed it into the rubble. There was a bright flash of electricity as the rest of rubble fell away. There was a large hole in the side of the pile of the rubble. It was dark in there. Anthony looked in. A figure leapt on Anthony, slamming him to the floor, the metal pole flew out of his hand. Anthony looked up and the first thing he saw was electric green eyes. Green eyes, that's not possible... ''thought Anthony, irrelevantly.. "Bring back my parents!" screamed Daisy, slapping him. ''Ok that's it, (wow, that hurt) I am not going to lay here while some psycho chick attacks me! thought Anthony. Anthony kicked off Daisy, and got up. Daisy got up, and swung a fist towards Anthony. At the same time, Anthony prepared a roundhouse. "STOP!" someone yelled. The scream was so sudden, that both Anthony and Daisy looked for the source. Didi was standing there. "Stop it Daisy, this guy is on our side, look, he has Buford with him. Unless..." Didi leaned over and snapped her fingers in Buford's face. "Longbath!" came Buford's response. "No, he's not brainwashed." said Didi. Daisy pushed Anthony away (they were still in combat position), causing Anthony to fall to the ground. "Hey, that's a foul!" Anthony yelled. "I bet your social life is too." Daisy responded as she walked over to Didi. Anthony got up, angry. "Sorry for my sister's behavior, I'm Didi Martinez-Hernandez. Hernandez coming from her family, that's Daisy Hernandez, was adoptive sisters." Didi said. "Martinez...Hernandez." Anthony thought. "Hablan espangol?" he asked. "Nooooooo! Hablamos francais!" Daisy said sarcastically. "Daisy, be nice. Si, hablamos espangol." said Didi. "I'm Anthony Janero. You might want to go over to Phineas and Ferb's, they are working on a sol-" Anthony stumbled and fell to the floor, the electrical shock coming in. "Hey, are you alright?" asked Didi worriedly. "Yeah," Anthony stood up clutching his arm. "Just pass me that metal rod." Daisy tossed him that metal rod, and Anthony caught it. Anthony slammed it into the ground, causing electricity to flash. "What's wrong with you?" Daisy asked. "I was careless with one of Phineas and Ferb's projects." Anthony answered in a pained voice. "We'll, hopefully they'll be able to fix it." Didi said. "You have to help us get our other friends, Eric Nevis, and Matt Hoover. They are over there, Eric in one, and Matt in the other." "All right, leave it to me." Anthony said. He gripped the metal rod and started walking to Eric's house, and then he noticed Buford. "Longbath! Longbath! Longbath! Longbath!" Buford was saying. "Buford, come on!" Anthony yelled at him. "I got him." Daisy said. Daisy walked over and twisted Buford's arm, putting it against his back. "Ahh! Let go!" Buford cried out loud. Daisy let him go and Buford rubbed his arm. Everyone walked over to Eric's house. Anthony started smashing the metal rod against the rubble. Electricity flashed all over. The rubble fell to the floor in smaller pieces. "Ouch!" came a cry from inside the pile. A boy emerged, Eric. He was clutching his head. "Please don't tell me that some of the rubble hit you." Didi said. "No, I just hit my head on the edge of the coffee table as I got out." Eric said, he had a checkered blue and white shirt. "Only you." Daisy commented. "Now for Matt." They all went over to Matt's house. Anthony heard a pounding from inside. Are you, Matt!?!" Anthony yelled from the other side of the rubble. "Yeah! Get me out of here!" Matt yelled. "Stand back!" Anthony yelled. Anthony started smashing the rubble, it started to collapse on it's self. Not good. "Matt!" Daisy shrieked. Anthony noticed something in Daisy's reaction, but was too worried about Matt, who was in a potentially fatal situation, to register it. Anthony jammed the pole into the structure, securing the rubble above Matt. Anthony felt the electricity coming back. He leaned on another pile of rubble to support himself. He felt the electricity reach him. It hit him in waves, bringing pain throughout his entire body. Then Buford noticed, he looked at Anthony, needing instruction. Anthony's eyes slid to another metal pole, in a rubble pile across the street. Buford understood and brought it to him. It was copper, it had a little club on the end, and Anthony guessed it was the inside of a radiator. The other had been steel, not a great conductor, but copper... "Stand back," he told everyone. Anthony brought the copper rod over his head, and smashed it into the rubble, causing a side of the pile to crumble completely. The electricity's heat caused the copper to melt. Matt stepped out of the rubble pile. Anthony took back the steel rod he had jammed into the rubble before the electric effects got to him. "Thanks dude. I was stuck there for some time." Matt said, and then looked at the rest. "I take it that you already know my name." "Yeah, I'm Anthony Janero. Why don't all of you go over to Phineas and Ferb's house, They are working on a solution." Anthony said. "Ferb is there!" Didi shrieked and ran as the rest followed. Looks like Ferb has got himself a fangirl, Anthony thought to himself. "Help!" came a female cry from the collapsed house next to Matt's, a voice that Anthony knew far too well. "Well, if it isn't Sarah Procter!" Anthony said, walking over to the house. "Janero, out of all people you!" Sarah yelled. "Tell me Procter, why should I help you, after you prosecuted me?" Anthony said squatting down beside the rubble. "Are you really going to hold that against me, Janero?" Sarah said. "Yes. Yes I will." Anthony replied. "In that case, you know why Janero? I got three words. Ecuador, Monument, Fireworks. I can prosecute you for that." Sarah said. "How do you know about that!?!" Anthony was shocked. "The CSI doesn't miss a thing, Janero" Sarah replied. "Hmph." Anthony said and began smashing the rubble. After a while, Sarah was a able to step out. Anthony and Sarah looked each other for a few seconds. Their eyes were full of hate. "Get out of here Procter. Go to Phineas and Ferb's house before I lose it." Anthony said. "I'm not afraid of you." Sarah said but left, knowing that Phineas and Ferb would have a solution. Hmmm...this is taking forever... Anthony thought. Just then, his cellphone rang. "Anthony, we come back to our yard." Ferb's voice came from the other end. "What about all the other people stuck under the rubble?" Anthony asked. "They'll be fine, Phineas and I built a machine to send out a wave that detects rubbish pile, then turns them into dust using ultrasound." Ferb replied. "Great, but why don't you just fire it?" Anthony asked. "The thing is that, this machine requires a lot o power0" Ferb began. "And you need it a battery to power it. Hmph, I've become a walking electricity generator." Anthony finished. "Did I mention that Phineas also came up with a way to keep the electricity that effects you, it's current, keep flowing. So you won't have to use the metal rod all the time." Ferb said. "I'll be right over." Anthony said. "Buford, let's go." Anthony said and turned around. He found a note. It read: Anthony, I went back to Phineas and Ferb's house to get some cheese. -Buford. Anthony got angry. When Anthony got to Phineas and Ferb's house, he found a crowd of kids there, most of them aged the same as Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, himself, etc. They were all watching, though t the same time there were a few who were weeping, angry, and any emotion besides happinness and joy. The first thing Anthony did was kick Buford when he found him. There stood a small machine in the yard. It was about the size of an oven. It had two handles, presumably for him. Phineas came up to him. "We need you to grip those handles. That's all." Phineas said. Anthony nodded. He walked over to the machine and prepared himself. He grasped the handles, and quickly felt energy rush out of him and into the machine. He saw a wave of energy go through the handles, then into the machine. Then the machine let out a blue wave, spreading in a circle on the ground. "All right, now let's get those circuit absorbers on you." Phineas said. Phineas led him to the tree in his backyard. Anthony was confused. Phineas pushed a hidden button and a door opened on the side of the tree. For a horrible moment, Anthony thought that Phineas had discovered Perry's identity. "Hey, where's Perry?' Anthony asked. "Perry is sleeping. He's inside." Phineas pointed. Anthony knew there must have been some sort of decoy activated within the house when ever Perry was gone for an extended period of time. It must have sensed his extended absence and activated. After all, Perry was at the conference. And then it struck him. Perry was at the conference. They have had him too. Well, some way or another, he would get Perry back. Phineas went into the slide that led to Perry's lair, followed by Anthony. Then Anthony saw that at it had been remodeled. It was a lot bigger now. And there were still a few tools lying around. Phineas hit a button and a stand rose out of the floor. A glass semi-sphere retracted and a pair of black gloves appeared. Anthony took a closer look. The gloves had thin metal plates on them, securely attached. Phineas took them off the stand and gave them to Anthony. When Anthony put them on, he felt that there was a small gripping handle that was concealed in the glove. He was able to grip it when he made a fist. Electricity came through the metal plates when he did that. "This allows you to use your ability when you need it." Phineas explained. "These gloves will store the electricity in the metal." "Great. But how are you going to get the magnet?" Anthony asked. Phineas turned away. "It's going to take some time. I'm afraid you’re going to be stuck like that from some time." Anthony said nothing. "We're going to need to organize some sort of army against Doofenshmirtz." Phineas said. "Ferb, get the representatives down here." Phineas said, speaking into a walkie-talkie. Ferb arrived on a hidden elevator a few minutes later. He stepped out followed by a few other people, seven of them. Anthony recognized a few. Goldfish followed, along with Daisy, Didi, Matt, Alexis. There was also two other people he did not know. There was a very well dressed Asian boy. There was also another boy, who had spikey hair and goggles resting on his fohead. "I know you've met a few people already, who haven't you met?" Phineas asked. Anthony pointed at the well dressed Asian boy and the boy with the spikey hair and goggles. "The well dressed one is Dill Anasher, and the one with the goggles is Monty Syrup." Phineas. "Nice to meet you." said Dill, shaking Anthony's hand. "Sup." Monty said. "Take seat guys." Phineas said, pointing at a round table with ten chairs. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Phineas started, "We gather here today to discuss how we are going to fight Doofenshmirtz. He has taken all of our parents, and probably all the teenagers too, as they do not appear." ''Candace too. ''Phineas thought. "We cannot let this happen. We have to rally troops in attempt to overthrow Doofenshmirtz. But we can't just go marching in disorder. We have to organize ourselves into an army, and attack him to all angles. But we can't do that from one place, that's why I'm assigning you (points at Anthony), you (points at Goldfish), and you (points at Dill) as heads of sectors that will be. The rest of you will be lieutenants of Anthony, Dill and Goldfish, you're lieutenants are still being picked out. We have located several other building that has not fallen. They will be valuable assets to resources. Unfortunately, we do not have much metal. We will have to take the little there is from the rubble, by sending out a few people. Dill, you will take position in the Super Duper Megastore with your army. Goldfish you will do the same in the Googleplex Mall. Anthony will do the same here; we will expand as far as possible underground. These are your sectors; you are in charge of them and are responsible for protecting these resources. This sector we are in right now will be responsible for training recruits and soldiers. This day of summer is to be remembered, for this is the day when the alliance is formed, we are the underground, fighting for the freedom of our parents!" Phineas banged his fist on the table. Everyone else applauded. Isabella stepped in, she had overheard the onversation. But that was alright. "If we are going to do this, we are going to need a symbol representing us." Isabella said as she took out a sheet of paper. Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave Category:Fan-Fiction Movies